Nil (Her Tears Were My Light)
Summary Nil is the nothing that existed before something. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Nil Origin: Her Tears Were My Light Age: Immeasurable; Nil predates Time itself, which only began to exist when she willed it to be so Gender: Female Classification: Embodiment of Nothingness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1; Nil is the very concept of nothingness, existing simultaneously at the beginning and the end of existence, ad when something returns to nothing, it returns to her, as she is the very concept of void), Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1; She embodies the concept of nothingness itself), Higher-Dimensional Existence (She embodies the void in a 4th Dimensional scale, beyond Space and Time), Creation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; created Space and Time, and absorbed Space, reducing all of creation to nothing. Nil is the very embodiment of the concept of nothingness itself which exists before and after all creation), Memory Manipulation (Erased Time's memories, along with all the universes she erased), Spatial Manipulation (Created Space), Time Manipulation (Created Time, can loop time and negate Time's attempts to reverse and loop time), Void Manipulation and Existence Erasure, Absorption (Absorbed Space, turning everything into nothing in the process), Flight/Spaceflight (able to travel trough the Universe just like Space and Time), Teleportation, Immortality (Types 1, 5 and 8; Nil embodies nothingness itself and existed before everything else in the universe), Acausality (Type 4; WoG says she is "nothing", existing outside of the rule of Time, and she doesn't get reset when Time goes back) and Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation (Nil lacks a concept of "something" due to being the concept of "nothing", and is essentially the Anti-Space) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (By merely wanting there to be more than nothing, Nil created all of existence on accident, turning herself into all of Space and creating Time. Absorbed Space, leaving nothing but an “empty, infinite darkness”. As opposed to Space and Time, she seems to be the multiversal embodiment of nothingness, as she retains all the memories of her alternate incarnations, and all Spaces across all the universes Time created through her time travel become the same Nil. Erased “everything, all the universes” and restarted with one). Speed: Infinite (Existed within the “infinite darkness” before Space and Time existed, and created them from nothing. Time cannot travel back in time to the point where only she existed, as time did not exist back then), possibly Nigh-Omnipresent (Capable of appearing anywhere within the “infinite darkness” that encompasses the universe after she absorbs Space) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina: Likely limitless. Range: Low Multiversal. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Unknown. Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Her Tears Were My Light Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Concept Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Creation Users Category:Female Characters Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Memory Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Users Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Void Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 2